Serena's Pancham
Serena |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 12 |debut = Dreaming a Performer's Dream! |gender = MaleXY050: Pathways to Performance Partnering!, Nini's Smoochum fell in love with Serena's Pancham |location = With Serena |episodecaught = Dreaming a Performer's Dream!}} This Pancham is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. He is the first Pokémon Serena caught during her journey as a Pokémon trainer. Personality Pancham is a kind of Pokémon who is looking for ways to show off his talents and perform in front of audiences. But he is very mischievous and would cause trouble, such as when he stole Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Despite his mischievous behavior, Pancham is a very heroic Pokémon and would protect anyone from danger. When he met Serena, he was very distrustful toward her, but after he helped save Fennekin from Team Rocket and was caught by Serena, Pancham eventually warmed up to his new trainer and became close friends with her and Fennekin. After he was captured, Pancham began wearing special shades of sunglasses Serena gave him. From the day they first encountered one another, Pancham and Chespin developed a heated rivalry and their dislike of one another, which would lead to fights between them (usually instigated by Chespin). This rivalry is similar to both Ash's Snivy and Iris' Emolga when they fight. Pancham is also a Pokémon which gets embarrassed easily, such as when he received affection from others. He doesn't really like Nini's Smoochum crushing at him either, but he still treats her as his friend. Like Ash's Scraggy, Pancham is able to speak and negotiate other Pokemon such as the three Pangoro he had spoke to much like how Scraggy negotiates with Scrafty because of theit evolutionary relation. In its initial appearance when it crashes the Pokemon Showcase performance, Pancham is expert in break dancing similar to Tierno's Squirtle when it moves and is also good on performing acrobatics and backflips. Biography Pancham first appeared when he snuck in through the air vent and wandered through the backstage. When he saw Kayleigh and Furfrou performing in a Pokémon Showcase, he interrupted the performance and began dancing on the stage, which ended up in crashing the show. The stage crew then went after Pancham, but he eventually escaped. Later after the incident, Clemont's Chespin attempted on practicing the same stunts Aria's Braixen did, but Pancham appeared and stole the stick. Chespin got really angry and started to chase after him causing the gang to go and look for Chespin. Pancham later appeared again when he surprised both Ash and Clemont and stole both Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. When Serena and her Fennekin were looking for Chespin, they found Pancham practicing his dancing skills with Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Upon seeing this, Serena learned that Pancham has a desire to perform in front of audiences and found his cave containing all of the things Pancham stolen in order to be famous. Serena, who was amazed by Pancham's will of becoming famous, gave Pancham a pair of sunglasses which he snatched and ran off. When Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Chespin, Ash, and Pikachu found Pancham and started to argue with him for stealing their things, Serena arrived and told them about Pancham's dream of performing and wants to capture him. Serena later engaged Pancham in a battle with her Fennekin, but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket snatched Fennekin in a net and started to fly away with her. When Ash used his Fletchinder to shoot Team Rocket down, Pancham took everyone by surprise by battling heroically to save Fennekin. During the battle he was saved by Serena when she tackled Jessie's Pumpkaboo and gave him time to free Fennekin. Pancham returned the favor by defending her from Pumpkaboo with a blast of Dark Pulse. With Team Rocket taken care of Pancham, Fennekin and Serena resumed the battle in which Pancham was successfully captured.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Upon his capture, Pancham reluctantly allows Serena to brush his fur before taking a nap.XY048: A Campus Reunion! Serena then sent out Pancham in attempt to train for her showcase debut.XY049: Bonnie for the Defense! As time passed, Pancham and Chespin got into a fight after Chespin ate all of the Poké Puffs. But during their fighting, they somehow ran into Nini, a performer who is training with her Smoochum and Farfetch'd for her upcoming performance. When Nini learned that Serena is a Pokémon Performer as well, she asked for a demonstration of an actual performance. During the demonstration, Fennekin and Pancham used their powers to create a fire storm. After that, Smoochum started to form a crush on Pancham, much to his annoyance. Nini thought of trading Pancham for one of her Pokémon, but Serena refused. Suddenly, Fennekin and Pancham were captured along with Clemont's Chespin, Nini's Farfetch'd, and Nini's Smoochum. When they try to escape, Pancham and Chespin continue to fight, but got caught in the act. Team Rocket managed to injure Fennekin and prepared to attack her again. Pancham and Chespin both worked together to protect Fennekin and send Team Rocket blasting off. After that, Pancham, Fennekin, Chespin, Farfetch'd, and Smoochum reunited with their trainers. But Pancham and Chespin continued to fight each other.XY050: Pathways to Performance Partnering! After Serena was eliminated from the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase, she began to cry the following morning, Pancham tried to lift her trainer's spirits, ultimately forcing him into a hug alongside Fennekin. He and Fennekin watched as Serena cut her hair and cheerfully presented her new appearance to Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie later on.XY060: A Showcase Debut! After watching a video of Shauna's performance in the Coumarine City Showcase, Serena was determined to train more with both Fennekin and Pancham. Their practice was riddled with difficulty however when at first Fennekin accidentally burned Pancham and again when the latter accidentally fell on the former. When things started heating up between the two, Serena tried to intervene as Pancham antagonized Fennekin from its position on her shoulders. Fennekin had enough and used Flamethrower, aiming for Pancham but ending up burning Serena instead. After Serena lost her temper, snapped at them and left in a state of shame for doing so, Fennekin stood with Pancham by the window worrying about her as Ash attempted to relieve their concerns. When Serena returned to apologize to her Pokémon, Pancham was very happy to have her back. Later, during Serena's double battle against a disguised Aria, Fennekin started out with Scratch only to be deflected by Aria's Aromatisse. When the chips started looking down, Pancham protected Fennekin from an oncoming Flamethrower from Aria's Delphox Serena remembered something Aria had told her earlier and assured her Pokémon things would be fine. Fennekin saw this and began to glow: she grew two feet in height, her tail lengthened and became bushier, she gained a stick in her tail with which to use her Fire-type moves and most noticeably (besides the height thing), her front legs developed into arms. When the light faded, everyone recognized Fennekin as having evolved into Braixen. After Aria had to leave following an abrupt phone call, Serena hugged her Pokémon, their quarrel all done.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! In XY071, Pancham is seen chasing Clemont's Chespin until they are spotted by Team Rocket. After the three Pangoro attacked them with their abilities to make them separated, Pancham is with Ash until being reunited with Ash's Fletchinder and Hawlucha and Clemont's Luxray followed by Serena, Ash's Frogadier and his rival Clemont's Chespin and later, Clemont, Pikachu, Bunnelby and Serena's Braixen. Pancham is the only one who stopped the three Pangoro from attacking them by speaking to them due to their evolutionary relation. It realizes that these three Pangoro are trying to find the thieves who stole their food supply such as apples in which Team Rocket is behind the stealing. After Team Rocket is blasted off by the three Pangoro, they apologizes Ash and the group and they give them some apples as their apology. Pancham got prepared for the next performance. During the showcase, Pancham helped Serena bake some Poké Puffs for the judges to taste. Despite Serena's dress getting torn and gotten shorten to get fix, they managed to pull through and pulled off a great performance, allowing Serena to win.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Pancham was used in the Theme Performance of the Anistar Rookie Class Showcase which was known as the quiz round. After Serena won the Theme Performance, Pancham along with the others searched for Eevee, who ran away in fright. After successfully finding the missing Eevee, Pancham performed along with Serena and Braixen in the Freestyle Performance. Serena and her Pokémon danced, inspired by Eevee, before Braixen finished their performance by launching a Fire Blast in the air. Having dazzled the audience with their moves, they received the most votes, successfully earning Serena her second Princess Key.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Pancham was used in the Couriway Rookie Class Showcase along with Eevee, this time in the performance. During the performance, Pancham helped Serena bake some Poké Puffs followed by a spectacular dance that dazzled the audience. This resulted in Serena moving on to the next round of the showcase. Pancham then stayed in the waiting room to watch Braixen and Eevee have a turn to perform.XY101: A Dancing Debut! Pancham was used in the Fleurrh Rookie Class Showcase. He and Braixen participated in the Theme Performance, in which Performers had to place the highest number of Rhyhorn on their part of the field before time ran out, but they merely watched as the Rhyhorn came running by themselves to Serena's side. He danced alongside her teammates and Braixen ended the performance using Fire Blast combined with Sylveon's Swift, which formed a star briefly before exploding. After winning the Showcase, she and the others were congratulated by their friends with a feast.XY109: Master Class Choices! After helping Serena to get the three Princess Keys needed to compete for the title of Kalos Queen, Pancham was used in the Gloire Master Class Showcase. He was briefly shown helping Serena advancing the to the semi-final round.XY112: Master Class is in Session! He was later used in the final round along with Braixen and Sylveon. After creating beautiful sparkles by combining her Dark Pulse with Braixen's Flametrower and Sylveon's Swift, Braixen and Serena created a ring of fire using Braixen's branch. After being lifted up by Sylveon's Fairy Wind, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon combined their moves once again to create a giant blooming fire flower. Their performance impressed the crowd. However, it was not enough to defeat the opposing team, formed by Aria, her Delphox, Aromatisse and Vivillon, causing Aria to keep her title of Kalos Queen.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! When Team Flare began their assault on the Kalos region, Pancham battled several Team Flare Grunts and their pack of Houndoom in order to buy some time for Mairin to retrieve Chespie from the Lysandre Labs.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! However, the rescue mission was interrupted when Lysandre, the treacherous leader of Team Flare, activated the Megalith, absorbed Chespie, and formed into a destructive version of a Zygarde. The Megalith Zygarde started heading towards the Anistar City Sundial, which it intended on fusing with it so it will create an explosion that would destroy the planet and wipe off nearly every living being. While Ash and Alain rescue Chespie, Pancham protects Serena, Bonnie, and Mairin from the attacking roots of the Megalith Zygarde and after Chespie was successfully retrieved, Pancham joins in the final battle against Team Flare.XY136 After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Pancham, along with the rest of Serena's Pokémon, received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137 Known moves Voice actresses and actors *Noriko Shitaya (Japanese; Dreaming a Performer's Dream! - Master Class Choices! XY124) *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese; A Keeper for Keeps?! only) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Just like Ash's Squirtle and Krookodile, Pancham is shown wearing a pair of sunglasses. *Like Ash's Aipom, Pancham showed he wanted to participate in performances, though he made a lot of mischief. *Pancham is the second pure -type Pokémon owned by a main character, the first was Ash's Primeape. **Both Pokémon have stolen Ash's hat before they were caught. *Serena's capture of Pancham is the longest duration of Ash's friends to catch their second Pokémon with the total of 43 episodes. *Along with Serena's other two Pokémon, Pancham enjoys a certain aspect of Pokémon Performing. In Pancham's case, it's performing in front of audiences. *Pancham is Serena's only Pokémon to have never evolved. Gallery Serena Pancham Stone Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Serena Pancham Dark Pulse.png|Using Dark Pulse Serena Dream Pangoro.png|Pancham as a Pangoro in Pikachu's dream Serena's Pancham with sunglasses.png|Pancham, wearing Serena's sunglasses, during their first encounter Serena pancham ready to help.jpg|Pancham wearing designer sunglasses during the Fleurrh City Showcase Serena in XY 6.png|An artwork of Serena and Pancham Serena Pancham being crushed by Nini Smoochum.jpg|Nini's Smoochum trying to kiss Pancham Serena Braixen and Pancham glaring.jpg|Braixen and Pancham glaring at each other after Serena scolded them. Serena Braixen Sylveon Pancham.JPG|Pancham, Braixen and Sylveon References es:Pancham de Serena Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon